


Nocturnal Bird of Prey

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Rio and the others speak with a nocturnal bird of prey after Nioku complains.
Series: Hauntober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978
Kudos: 1





	Nocturnal Bird of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for Complaints  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Owl=  
> Characters: Nioku; Rio; Robert; Yuki

=Owl=

“My body hurts,” Nioku grumbled, trailing behind Rio and Robert. “Can I just go to the last destination and wait?”

Rio rolled his eyes and looked back at Nioku. “We have only two more to find. Yuki Tsuki and Bolívar Caro. We’re going this way.” Nioku followed behind Robert and Rio huffing his annoyance.

“Can you at least tell me how much farther we’ve gotta go? I almost got swarmed by bats, stuck in a spider’s web, fell down a cliff, climbed a cliff, waded across the same river twice, and fell off at least three logs. I won’t be surprised if I hurt in the morning.”

“Stop complaining, we’re almost to the next,” Rio stopped and looked up. “We’re here.”

Nioku looked around. They were standing just near a riverbed. “Do we have to cross this one too?”

“We haven’t seen any animals around these parts yet,” Rio hummed out. “Be careful.”

“Who? ”

Nioku jumped and looked around. “Who said that?”

“Probably Yuki Tsuki,” Rio stated. “We’re here on behalf of Eero! Can you please show yourself!?”

“Why?”

“We’re trying to find a way to restore our family members to their original forms.” Rio pulled out Tiok from his pocket and presented him to the sky.

“I can help with that, but I will not do it for free. You must do something for me.”

“We don’t have time to do any side quests or things like that,” Rio called out. “We promise we’ll help you after our family is returned to their normal forms!”

“Where is that one’s head?”

“Robert’s a Whisperer, he was being used as a lure by the one who transformed our family, a dire wraith  named Mary. Eero said you would help us!”

“That boy gets us into so much trouble,” Yuki said and a massive, round brown bird fluttered down from a tree. It was a little over two and a half feet tall and was brown-beige in color.

“You don’t have an entourage,” Rio asked.

“ I’m not as alone as I look ,” Yuki  said as many hundreds of eyes opened and gazed at the three .  Nioku swallowed nervously. “How many have you collected?”

“We have everyone except for you and Bolívar Caro,” Rio answered.

“You should really get that one a head,” Yuki stated, pointing a wing at Robert. “It’ll be less odd when you go walking back into town.”

“What do you mean,” Rio asked, putting in the final coordinates. “Oh. We’re going to a park next.” He looked at Robert. “We need to find you a head.”


End file.
